


Ego autem humiliátus

by Guts



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guts/pseuds/Guts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Is it a story about me?' you want to ask. <br/>But the look on their faces say <br/>Yes<br/>All the stories are about you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ego autem humiliátus

"Whats the first thing that comes to mind,"

the news anchor says.

"When you hear the word avengers,"  
the woman with grey hair shakes her head.  
"Damage." she says, slow.

the white fence behind her splintered, beoken wide.   
The remains of a flower garden like a body hunt 

 

dirt on the roof

"Hot." Freckled, dark skinned, massive glasses and slick hair.   
Teeth so big  
She is probably wearing heels higher than her real height. 

 

"Savior."  
Wrinkles creasing deep, old man with a hat shading his eyes and skin peeling, blistering.  
mideast behond him, green and gold fields. a cow. 

"God, thats pretentious. You know I am an avenger, right? haha. I'm kidding, they all stink. except iron man. He can stay. The Iron Mans." Tony Stark, flashing a sarcastic peace sign. 

His nostrils flaring like hes angry under lizard lids and his easy smile.

"No comment.' phil coulson. face empty as the palm of a hand. mouth set to unreadable.   
"Noise control" clipped, deep.  
Fury is imposing, even in the camera, his arms broad and crossed.   
"Now you best get that thing out my face, before Hill here-"  
End of footage. 

"It's more of a - a gang, isnt it?" The british woman says, less of a question.  
"You dont call them for just a riot in the street, thats right. " Her husband says. 

 

"I dont care. Oh my god, I dont care. I dont. " Tony Stark says loudly behind the couch. Without turning, Bruce thinks he probably is in a power stance with his arms crossed, like a power ranger only shorter and rougher.

"It's intelligent to know what they think of us, Tony." Bruce says quietly, turning so his profile is to Tony. No more. Anymore, and Tony will think hes right. About everything. Give him an inch he'll take your entire height. 

"You know what they think, green giant." Tony turns away, and Bruce thinks hes bitter, but if Tony's bitter at a couple choice 'death machine' jabs, what can Bruce possibly be?

"Hey, i liked it." Hawkeye says, from where he sits by Bruce, his head resting far enough back that Bruce can see up his nose.  
He is firing arrows at the high ceiling in a circle,an intricate design swirling, stamped in quills.   
"you didnt watch it." bruce points out.

"I liked what I heard." Hawkeye says, tongue out a litle between his teeth in concentration.  
He fires.  
"Great ice of Jotunnheim!" Thor bellows from somewhere else in the house.

Hawkeye looks at Bruce and waggles his eyebrows, leaving the room cartoon character fast.   
'Whoop!' it would go, if it were a cartoon. Speed lines and dust and Hawkeyes foot the only thing visible, crooked at an angle, from the opposite room. Thor barrels in, all hair and biceps as big as the sun.  
"I will smite the jester!" His tricks are in bad taste, I would fight him were he not so small, so fast!." Thor is laughing despite the quickly healing arrow in his backside.

"Fear not, though man of green. For I am in jest, though I would very much like to wrestle with the clear eyed archer."   
He towers over the couch, vaguely registering the stilled image on the tv where Bruce has paused it.

the Avengers together, a dynamic pose they no doubt photoshopped.

"Looks as if i need a shave." the god of thunder says, handling his jaw.  
'I leave you, Bruce Banner." 

Out like a flash.  
Bruce sighs.  
He wonders if Thor is fucking with him, or if he really thinks the image on the telivision is what he currently looks like. 

Thor leaves a smell of burning, seems like he should dent the floor where he stands, his feet turned wide out.   
"What are you doing, Bruce?" Steve asks, coming in and sitting a polite distance from Bruce.  
Bruce realizes after a minute, that Natasha is here too, delicately perching on the arm of the couch. Steve immediately stands and lets her sit between Bruce and himself.   
"Normally, I would offer a lady the outside, but you dont mind, do you miss Romanoff?" Steve says and Natasha smiles slow. She doesnt ask Bruce anything, she already knows the exact everything going on in this room.   
"A documentary." Steves eyes light up.  
"About us." His eyes dim a little. 

"Huh. Can't say that makes too much sense to me, we're not too interesting besides crimefighting. Yessirree, though I do like those ones about my time. Makes me a little homesick, timesick, I guess." He should have suspenders and pants up to his belly, thumbs under the straps. Bruce thinks.   
He smiles a little wobbly.  
"Yeah. Sorry. Want to watch cops? You like that, right?"  
It's Christmas morning, gap toothed, combed bangs and Steves eyes are lighting up like a dog looking at chicken.   
" I wouldnt say no, thats definite." He finally says.  
after regaining his calm.  
Natasha rolls her eyes primly and leaves.  
Cops was probably about Natasha, probably inspired by and is nowhere close to Natasha.   
He caught her in the washing room yesterday and a month ago, she was wringing out her hair over the sink, her green t-shirt wet at the collar where her hair had dripped yesterday, and when she looked up, her eyes had registered something then flattened.   
he thinks it was panic, shock, but most likely fear.   
He gets that a lot.   
She's pretty short.  
For a superhero.  
He thinks to add.   
But he knows she is incredible, a dervish,  
a top in a circle spinning, the best top of them all.  
She could knock him out flat in a second, dead in ten.   
He doesnt know what shes afraid of, but then, oh he does, he does. 

"Greetings"   
Loki is cool and collected, standing with his toes out like Thor.   
He has a shimmer on his arms and mouth, and Bruce knows that he is restrained with magic, science.   
For his strains of bad behavior. His recklessness. He wonders if this is parole on Asgard. Why the restraints aren't visible to humans.   
Like Natasha, he seems to have an affinity for silence and the art of sneaking up on people.

Steve nods curtly and Bruce waves.  
Civil.   
That's all he gets.  
"Where will I find Thor? I am entirely tired of the mortal device that moves on ropes. It deposited me in a garage of machines and now, finally here."  
The elevator is definitely broken now.

Loki does that.  
Did it to the blender, juicer, Natasha's hair curler, Loki's got a little scar to prove that, amazingly enough. 

He's destroying everything he touches and Brice can't feel sorry for him, even with his conscience's arm twisted behind its back.   
"THOR, YOUR BROTHER IS LOOKING FOR YOU!" Hawkeye yells from where has come back into the room.  
Bruce really has to get his hearing checked, everyone keeps sneaking in.   
Loki winces at the sound, as if it assaults his ears.   
It assaults Bruce's.

"God. You should audition to voice one of those tone deaf, singing toddlers on Ellen. You could do it, seriously. I think you broke my sunglasses." Tony says, he comes in and sits by Bruce, draping him in his arm.   
Smells scotch soaked, no matter the time of Tony's last shower. 

'S rude to wear 'em in the house, anyways." Hawkeye says, unruffled.   
Thor barrels in,  
"BROTHER!" He roars and crunches all of Loki's bones, leaving no bone unbroken in his bear hug.  
"Don't use that term, I hate that term, he gets so excited." Loki wheezes in Thor's embrace. 

Thor tries to kiss his brothers forehead, and Loki does an impressive impression of the dance move 'the Worm' while still in Thor's arms.   
"Y'all could be the new artists model's for those harlequin, romance novels." Tony sneers. 

"You should talk." Natasha says from across the room. 

"Ain't no thing happening over here, girl. This is bromance. Right, big green?" Tony could bump his nose with Bruces if he wanted.  
"Thats about right." Bruce says.

Strange that Tony is so warm, strange that Tony is so kind, strange that he is so unafraid.

He wants to tell him thank you, I'm sorry, and thank you, again. 

 

They are all here, though. In the shittily lit living room, with Ikea furniture and a paused chase scene from Cops frozen on the flat screen.

"I would show you the wonder that is frozen yogurt with sprinkles." Thor is saying to his brother, who has clawed his way out of the well of Thor's love.   
"Oh yeah! Ha. He ate literally thirty of those, first time I owed over fifty bucks at a yogurt place!." Hawkeye says.  
"I do not care." Loki says.  
"He is sulking. They have a flavoring much like the fruit at home." Thor says.

"I...do not want it." Loki says, but he sounds unconvinced and his eyes look like they would very much like it.

"Who's car are we taking?" Hawkeye asks.


End file.
